I Really Like You
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Sasusaku AU. "Puppy Love: (n) Termino usado para describir lo que niños, adolescentes llaman amor. Generalmente referido a aquellos inexpertos en amor o relaciones." A veces, el sólo sostener la mano de quien te gusta es dificil. Los primeros besos también pueden ser complicados.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasusaku Festival** **Day 12: The Virgin Sees.**

 **Summary:** Au. Puppy Love. Donde Naruto obtiene un sangrado nasal, Sakura se desmaya y Sasuke jura convertirse en monje.

 **Puppy Love:** (n) Termino usado para describir lo que niños, adolescentes llaman amor. Generalmente referido a aquellos inexpertos en amor o relaciones. /Estar enamorado de alguien a edad temprana, crush o admiración.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Carly Rae Jepsen.

Editado el 20/04/2017

* * *

 **Aka: I Really Like You.**

 **(Primera Parte)**

 **.**

 **.**

Una típica tarde de videojuegos, películas y frituras se convirtió en la peor pesadilla de Sasuke y sus amigos.

Como pre-adolecentes normales, que compartían una amistad desde la infancia(y un negado triángulo amoroso, aunque ni Sasuke lo iba a aceptar, ni Naruto iban a dejarle fácil, porque _"Sakura-chan es demasiado bonita para un idiota monosilábico como tú, Sasuke-teme"_ ), se reunían fuera de sus horas escolares para pasar una tarde, o algún fin de semana y ver películas, escuchar algo de música o comer con la familia, e incluso hacer alguna tarea (mas como Sakura y Sasuke haciendo su tarea y Naruto leyendo manga).

Pues dichos encuentros eran destinados en la casa de cualquiera de los amigos, y variaba la cantidad. Por ejemplo, cuando iban a la casa de Sakura, Yamanaka Ino estaría ahí (para competir por el amor de _"su hermoso Sasuke-kun"_ ) y demás estaba decir que si Ino iba a algún lado, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji estarían ahí.  
Por su parte, en casa de Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba irían a competir con él, y sería seguido silenciosamente por Aburame Shino y la tímida Hyuga Hinata seria arrastrada.

Para Sasuke, era preferible estar entre menos personas si le era posible. Ya era demasiado ruido con Naruto, para además aguantar a los demás, por lo que generalmente, cuando estaban en casa del Uchiha, eran los días donde eran más tranquilos (dentro de lo que se puede ser tranquilo, tendiendo a Naruto como mejor amigo, _tsk._ ). Y no era que detestara a los demás, pero Sasuke prefería pasar tiempo con sus amigos cercanos ( _"y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho que el molesto de Kiba trate de coquetearle a Sakura, ¡cierra la boca Dobe!"_ ).

Hoy fue uno de esos días (o sea, sin los demás rookies, no con Kiba queriendo abrazar a Sakura). Y Sasuke no puede estar más agradecido, ya que no creía poder soportar lo que hubiera ocurrido si todos sus amigos hubieran estado cuando vieron… _eso._

..

* * *

La cosa sucedió así: Naruto Sasuke y Sakura tenían turnos para jugar en el X-Box nuevo de Sasuke. Sasuke y Naruto se enfrentaban para que así el vencedor jugará contra Sakura, ( _"¿Cómo una come libros como Sakura podía ser tan buena en los videojuegos, cuando ella no tiene uno propio en casa?" "¡es envidia, teme! ¡Y si Sakura-chan se entera que la llamaste come libros te golpeara, ttebayo!"_ ) Cuando terminaron de jugar, y que Sakura les pateara el trasero a ambos en el videojuego, ni Sasuke ni Naruto querían continuar. Decidieron que lo mejor sería ver una película.

Para cuando Sasuke y Sakura bajaron a preparar algo de botanas, Sasuke agradeció (otra vez), que los demás no hubieran estado. Eso le daba más... _privacidad_ con Sakura. Por su parte, Sakura estaba bastante emocionada con el pensamiento de que bien podría ser una cita con Sasuke, y a pesar de estar Naruto con ellos, su amigo rubio era bastante distraído o se entretenía más fácilmente con un videojuego o película. Así, ambos (Sakura y Sasuke) podían tener sus momentos privados (como ahora) y valoraría cada segundo a solas con su querido Sasuke-kun.

.

Algo pasaba entre ellos. Era silencioso, como Sasuke, pero dulce como Sakura. Aun no podían (o no se atrevían) a ponerle un nombre, pero estaba por seguro que había _algo_. Si bien sus amigos podrían catalogarlos de densos y negados, ambos los sabían bien: ninguno quería apresurarse. Los adultos a su alrededor lo llamaba puppy love, pues ellos aún eran considerados niños, (aunque a los 12 años era más como _'amor de verdad'_ , al menos Sakura estaba decidida de eso). A veces, sólo se miraban a los ojos, no tenían que decir nada, luego Sakura sonreiría con las mejillas rosas, y gradualmente Sasuke le daría una pequeña sonrisa, y por un breve momento, su mano rozaría la de ella, y ambos apartarían la mirada.

.

Ese día, Sasuke se sentía valeroso, y poco le importo saber que Naruto andaba en algún lugar de su casa haciendo quien sabe qué, pues él y Sakura ya estaban en su recamara, sentados en la alfombra, la mano de él muy cerca de la de ella, con sus meñiques enganchados el uno del otro, y a pesar de que él miraba hacia el frente, sabía que ella tenía la mirada en su regazo.

Se aplaudió mentalmente al no separarse de Sakura cuando Naruto regresó y se sentó a su lado. Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado decidiendo si tomar por completo la mano de la pelirosa, o si debía esperar a la hora que se despidieran. Tan ocupado estaba con la idea, que en ningún momento reparó en Naruto ni en los DVDs que su mejor amigo decidía en escoger.

Desde ahí, las cosas se echaron a perder.

.

.

Naruto estaba aburrido de esperar. Sasuke fue a la cocina, e inevitablemente Sakura fue con él.

 _Qué raro,_ pensó con sarcasmo.

Era por eso que ya no le apetecía tanto salir solo con ellos dos. No lo malentiendan, Naruto ama a sus amigos, en especial al emo de Sasuke y a Sakura. ¡Ellos eran sus mejores amigos, ttebayo! Pero desde un tiempo hacia acá, ellos dos… _eewk._ Se la pasan en su burbuja de amor, se dan esas miraditas cargadas de miel (bueno, más Sakura, pero es inevitable no notar como la mirada de su mejor amigo se hace más suave cuando ve a Sakura), se sonrojan por la cosa más minina, y en serio, a Naruto a veces le dan más náuseas y vergüenza que a los involucrados. Ya ni siquiera es tan divertido hacer bromas sobre eso, porque cuando están solos los tres, es como si Naruto desapareciera temporalmente para ellos, y le ignoran.

Aunque claro, ellos hacen eso incluso si están todos los rookies. Pero cuando están todos sus amigos juntos, es más fácil atraer la atención de los pajaritos enamorados. Ya sea Kiba o Ino ayudan a crear la tensión de vergüenza hacia Sasuke o Sakura con los celos de ambos, y también, es más divertido jugar y bromear con más personas, que estar sentado a un lado de la miel y corazones que desparraman sus mejores amigos.

.

Sabiendo que ellos tardarían algunos momentos para bajar de su nube de amor, Naruto decidió hacer algo que si era de provechoso, _no como otros_ , y fue a buscar la película que verían. Cuando hurgó en la colección de Sasuke, nada le apeteció. Ya todas las había visto más de alguna vez, además de que su colección no era muy extensa. El teme prefería libros que películas, bah.

Bien, seguro que Itachi debía tener algo bueno.

Con esa idea, entró al cuarto del hermano de Sasuke y agradeció que no estuviera en casa ese día. Y estaba de más suerte, porque a diferencia de Sasuke, su hermano tenía más material cinematográfico.

.

Naruto ni se inmuto al ver a sus amigos ya en la habitación, y sabiendo que no le estaban haciendo mucho caso, examinó las cajas de los DVDs Al menos parecían más interesantes, y sin leer la sinopsis que tiene las cajas, escogió la película cuyo nombre sonaba más atrayente, y cuyas imágenes garantizaban más violencia y acción, justo las películas que Sakura evitaba.

Echo una mirada hacia sus amigos y los vio sonrojados, bajó un poco la mirada y vio que estaban tomados de las manos. _¡Esos tontos… coqueteando justo al lado mío! Se lo contaré a Shikamaru, ttebayo_ , pensó con una malicia divertida. Serian el blanco de comentarios tontos la próxima vez que estuvieran todos.

Pues bien, al menos verían una película divertida y sus amigos podrían seguir como tortolitos.

Tomó el control remoto y presiono play.

La película era, _¡Cómo demasiado buena, ttebayo!_ Explosiones, asaltos, persecuciones. Los efectos especiales eran sin duda lo mejor. Naruto de verdad estaba encantado con su selección.

Sasuke poca atención le ponía a la película, Sakura por su parte no parecía importarle que estuvieran viendo, pues ella estaba más ocupada pensando que los sueños si se hacen realidad _¡tal vez, tal vez Sasuke-kun le pida ser su novia!_ Estaban tomados de las manos… _¿qué tal si, si… si hoy era el día que dejara de ser una niña, y por fin recibiera su primer beso…? Este día ha sido demasiado bue-…"_

"¡Ughh!"

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Más duro!"

Todos quedaron congelados. Sonidos extraños hicieron que Sakura y Sasuke por fin vieran hacia la pantalla, pero arrepintiéndose de inmediatamente de haberlo hecho. Reproduciéndose en la televisión de Sasuke, los tres niños quedaron pasmados al ver… al ver como una mujer con una diminuta prenda, que no debería llamarse como tal por la cantidad de piel que se veía, era empujada a un sofá mientras un hombre sin camisa se abalanzaba sobre ella. El enfoque se fue hacia las partes más privadas que los niños nunca habían visto del sexo opuesto. Cuando cayeron en la cuenta de que era y que estaban haciendo en la dichosa película, Sakura chilló.

"¡Kyaa!" su grito fue ahogado, y rápidamente Sasuke tapó los ojos de ella con su mano, y desvió la mirada de la pantalla.

"¡Naruto idiota! ¡¿Por qué pusiste eso?!"

"¡Se supone era una película de acción!" bueno, si había acción, pero no de la que esperaba. Los sonidos extraños seguían escuchándose de fondo, e incluso incrementaban el volumen de los mismos.

"¡Aahhhhh! ¡Siii!"

"¡Apágalo ya!"

"¡No sé dónde está el control remoto!"

"Dobe idiota, ¡apúrate!"

"¡Sii, así!"

"¡Ayúdame a buscarlo!"

"¡Dios mío, mis ojos!"

.

* * *

"¡Naruto! ¡Tu madre ha llegado por ti!" Uchiha Mikoto y Uzumaki Kushina estaban sentadas en la sala. Hacia un momento que habían llegado a casa, y sabida que su Sasuke y sus amigos estaban en el cuarto de su hijo como era habitual, no vio la necesidad de ir a checarlos. Aunque era extraño, pues hasta ahora no había escuchado el habitual ruido. ¿Tal vez no estaban? Su duda quedó aclarada cuando un sonrojado Naruto bajo las escaleras. Parecía un tanto ido, y demasiado callado.

"¿Naruto? ¡¿Eso es sangre?!"Horrorizada, su madre movía su vista de la playera naranja de su hijo, ahora manchada con un poco de sangre.

"¿Sasuke y tu pelearon?"

"Oh… no," el aludido se puso incluso más rojo. "… me pegue con la puerta…" en un instante, Kushina estaba revisando a su hijo, y con urgencia salió de inmediato, despidiéndose apenas de Mikoto. Antes de que la madre de Sasuke subiera a averiguar qué había sucedido, su hijo bajó las escaleras, seguido de un pálida Sakura. Antes de que Mikoto pudiera preguntar, Sasuke habló,

"¿Está bien si voy a dejar a Sakura a su casa? No se siente muy bien."

"¿Quieres que los lleve?" Mikoto estaba consternada.

"No, un poco de aire nos irá bien." Mikoto no estaba segura de dejarlos partir. Sakura se veía un poco apagada, y sentía que estaba relacionado con la condición de Naruto. Pero decidió no intervenir, y prefirió darle privacidad a su hijo, pues sabía que se estaba formando algo entre su Sasuke y la linda Sakura. Ya cuándo regresará, le cuestionaría sobre lo sucedido el día de hoy.

.

* * *

El camino hacia la casa de Sakura fue vergonzoso y silencioso. No era igual a otras ocasiones, porque esta vez ambos evitaban hablar o mirarse a la cara, y nada tenía que ver con las tímidas sonrisa e inocentes roses de manos.

No. esta vez era humillantemente vergonzoso.

"Eso no era mío" Bien, podría dar por sentado que lo que estaba pasando entre él y Sakura terminó antes de empezar.

"¿Eh?"

"La... la película. Jamás la había visto, ni eso... yo no..." no podía terminar la frase, sólo sintió sus orejas calientes, y estaba seguro que su cara estaba igual de roja que la Sakura.

El día de hoy había empezado tan bien. Si tan sólo no hubieran dejado a Naruto escoger la película, si sólo hubieran sido él y Sakura- sus pensamientos se detuvieron. Miró hacia su mano, la cual Sakura voluntariamente estaba sosteniendo, después levantó la mirada y se topó con la de ella, se veía demasiado nerviosa.

"… Heh… supongo que aprendimos algo nuevo…"

"No es gracioso." aun así, las comisuras de su boca se levantaron un poco. Soltó un gran suspiro. "Con lo que he visto, creo que me convertiré en monje…"

"Oh… eso es algo dramático, ¿no?"

"Lo dice la que se desmayó."

"Lo que sea. Se monje, si quieres, no me importa." el puchero que hizo con su boca fue demasiado tierno, casi para pasar por alto sus palabras. Casi.

"¿En serio?" le dio un apretón a la mano que sostenía, y sonrió victorioso cuando Sakura sonrió tímidamente.

Caminaron a paso lento a la casa de Sakura, compartiendo miradas suaves y dulces silencios. Si pasaban por alto que habían visto la porno de su hermano mayor con Naruto, dirían que sin duda hoy fue un muy buen día.

.

.

* * *

NA: Este es uno de mis favoritos. Me tarde solo dos horas escribirlo y editarlo. Me reía bastante al escribirlo, disfrute mucho. También, fue uno de los prompt que escribí primero, por eso es tan poco detallado y cortó. De hecho creo que es la historia más corta que escribí!

Siempre quise escribir un au así de inocente, bueno, con ellos así de inocentes. Espero que les haya gustado.

Me encantaria que quien llegue a leer este one-shot comentara la historia, en serio que me da ánimos de subir mas historias y me alegra el día, ademas, gracias a los Guests que comentaron mis ultimas publicaciones, gracias :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Puppy Love:** (n) Termino usado para describir lo que niños, adolescentes llaman amor. Generalmente referido a aquellos inexpertos en amor o relaciones. /Estar enamorado de alguien a edad temprana, crush o admiración.

 **Summary:** A veces, si la persona es la correcta, los besos pueden ser perfectos... incómodos y algo extraños, pero perfectos. Hey, se trata de aprender, ¿no?

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La canción pertenece a Carly Rae Jepsen.

 **NA:** _¡Surprise!_ Para quien les gustó la primer parte, espero les guste esta. PD: Lamento los errores ortográficos, editare después, esta historia fue de rápido.

* * *

 **I Really Like You**

 **(Segunda Parte )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hay ciertos cambios cuando creces. Cuando dejas de ser una simple niña, y te conviertes en mujer. Hay muchas maneras de que llegues a estos cambios; físicos, emocionales, ideas o acciones.

Sakura sabía que ella ya no era una simple niña. Lo sabía, porque hace sólo unas semanas ella había dado (y recibido) la prueba de amor verdadero.

Hasta hace poco, ella y Sasuke se habían dado su primer beso.

 _¡Shannaro!_ Pataleaba y abrazaba su enorme almohada azul, con tan sólo recordarlo.

Era toda una mujer, sin importar lo que su madre dijera, ¡ella ya no era un simple puberta! Y llamarse a sí misma adolescente le resultaba extraño. Tenía 13 años, y creía fervientemente que no debía de tener 21 para sentirse adulta, eso eran simples números. Lo importante era la esencia de su alma.

Podrían acusar a Sakura de soñadora e infantil, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella se sentía diferente.

Recostada en su cama, mirando al techo color azul claro con pequeñas estrellas que brillaban cuando había oscuridad, Sakura empezó a rememorar el dulce beso que había tenido con el amor de su vida. Soltando otro suspiro, y abrazando más fuerte su almohada, empezó a evocar las situaciones y el camino que les había llevado hasta su relación con el chico que siempre amó. Recordó, con mucha pena, el accidente que sucedió hace casi un año en la casa de Sasuke que involucra a Naruto y las películas de 'acción' del hermano de Sasuke. Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban ante tales imágenes mentales que no habían desaparecido del todo. Ahora que estaban en la escuela media, sus profesores habían impartido materias de sexualidad y salud, y sabía con perfección que era toda esa escena que habían visto por culpa de Naruto. Y en ocasiones, llegaba a pensar en que ella y Sasuke… en que algún día...-ellos…- _¡Shannaro!_ ¡No podía terminar esa frase, ni en su propia mente!

No, ellos apenas habían compartido el primer beso, _¡su amor era casto y puro!_ ellos no harían nada de eso hasta que tuvieran 23 y estuvieran casados. Porque, claramente, Sakura se casaría con Sasuke, no había de otra. Y firme a resolución, Sakura se cruzó de brazos y asintió para sí misma.

Además, Sasuke no era igual de pervertido como los demás chicos, _obviamente._

.

* * *

Podría decir, con total confianza, y jurarlo sobre su nuevo y lindo maquillaje, que su vida era perfecta.

Okay, no perfecta como tal, ya que ocasionalmente discutía con su madre, pero si dejaba de lado eso, entonces sí; su vida era perfecta. Como su postre favorito, era dulce. Como sus esmaltes de uñas, era brillante. Y como el amor que sentía por Sasuke, era hermoso.

Su vida escolar era excelente, sus amigos eran los mejores… ( _A excepción de Ino-pig, a veces, claro_ ).

¡Además! Por fin Sasuke y ella estaban formalizando. Luego de meses de andar vagando en la indecisión y vergüenza, él chico había dado el paso. Le pidió una cita. No una típica salida con ella y los demás, no una típica tarde de películas en su casa (y Naruto).

No. Era una salida formal. Él había ido hasta su casa a recogerla, incluso aguantó los malos chistes de su padre. Habían ido al cine y luego a caminar por el parque. Además, ¡le había tomado la mano en público! No era la primera vez que sostenía su mano, pero siempre era en la privacidad de su casa y por unos instantes. Había sido tan hermoso.

Y justo hace unos días, en la celebración de los dos meses de su relación, Sasuke le había besado.

Y fue perfecto.

Claro, algo extraño porque ninguno lo había hecho, o bueno, al menos no ella ( _estúpido Naruto_ , Sakura aún no le perdonaba el 'accidente' que tuvo con Sasuke el último día de la escuela elemental.), pero sin importar que, o quien… Sakura no podía pensar que la vida podría ser más perfecta.

* * *

Y tenía razón.

Porque, justo ese día en el pasillo de la escuela, Ino le dio una prueba de que no siempre se podía ser perfecto.

"Y dime, ¿han llegado a segunda base?" No entendía muy bien de que hablaba Ino, pero debido a esa mirada traviesa, Sakura podía deducir que era algo perverso lo que se maquinaba en la mente de su amiga.

No quería morder el anzuelo, pero sentía curiosidad, ya que había escuchado ese término dicho por chicas mayores.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Ino giró los ojos.

"Creí que tu enorme frente era por tu gran cerebro, no de adorno."

"Ino-pig, dime de una vez."

"Okay. Me refiero a que, si tú y Sasuke-kun han hecho algo más… íntimo que tomarse de las manos."

"Ohh…" por reacción instantánea, Sakura se sonrojo, podía sentir su sonrisa de amor brotar. "Hum… puede que tal vez, nos hayamos besado un poquito."

Ino chilló, "¡No! ¡Júrame!" Sakura solo asintió. "¡Eres un suertuda! Pero, cuéntame. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Dónde? ¿Besa bien? ¿Cuantas veces y cuándo?" demasiadas preguntas.

"La primera vez fue en cuando cumplimos dos meses."

"Hace… ¿dos semanas?"

"Tres y medio." Respondió con impaciencia.

"Uy, perdón."

"Fue en el pórtico de mi casa, y aunque estoy segura que mis padres estaba espiando, fue perfecto." Otro suspiro

"Heh… vaya que eres una frentona con suerte." Sakura la fulminó con la mirada. "¿Y?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Lo demás! ¿Cómo besa? ¿Han sido más veces que esas, no? Vamos, cuéntame…"

"Ohm,.. No sabría decir si besa bien, pero cada vez me gusta más besarle.

"Prrff... pobre Sasuke-kun, seguro tu besas feo y él debe tolerar eso…"

Sentía una vena de fastidio en su frente. Sakura quería ahorcar a su amiga. "Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia."

"Debo admitir que es un golpe a mi orgullo que haya decidió salir contigo, pero…" ella suspiró, y le dio una sonrisa a Sakura. "Me alegra que estés feliz."

"Ino…" sentía su corazón derretirse, ¿qué hizo para merecer tal amiga…?

"Aun así, creo que debes ser mala besando." Ahí estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa burlona.

 _Olvídenlo._

"¿Ah, sí? ¡Para tu información, nos besamos todo el tiempo! Si a él no le gustaran mis besos, no lo haríamos en cada cita.

A veces, su mejor amiga sacaba lo peor de ella.

"Heh, ¿Es cierto eso, Sasuke-kun?" Ino señaló con una sonrisa a quien estaba detrás de Sakura.

Y muchas de esas veces, eran en las peores ocasiones.

"Oh, hola Sasuke-kun, chicos." Con toda la vergüenza del mundo, Sakura trató de actuar natural y saludar a su novio y sus amigos como si no hubiera gritado tal información. ¿Veían esa sonrisa? ¿Esa sonrisa de remordimiento y pena? Bien, si le agregaban el sonrojo en su rostro y la pena que sentía, tal vez podría invocar un gran agujero para que la tierra se la tragara.

 _¡Uugghhh….! ¡Ino-pig!_

 _._

* * *

"¡Lamento tanto lo que sucedió! No quería decirlo, ¡no iba a decirlo! Pero luego Ino-pig seguía insistiendo en que era una pena que tú estuvieras conmigo, si seguro era mala besando, y no es que sea buena o mala, porque de ser así tú me lo dirías, ¿cierto? Aunque, no creo que me gustaría escuchar eso de ti-¡no es porque tu beses mal! no para nada, eres el mejor-¡oh!, bueno eso creo, porque en realidad yo no he besado a nadie más, ni a Naruto,- no es porque haya querido,-Eew- quiero decir es como mi hermano, es mi amigo, y es tu mejor amigo, no me besaría con el mejor amigo de mi novio,-aunque eso no importó porque ustedes si se besaron, y es algo extraño besar a la misma persona que besó Naruto, y a veces es molesto, pero sé que no fue tu culpa, pero… ¡por favor, ya no me mires así!"

Y es que no podía evitarlo.

Sasuke podía decir que había pocas cosas que le gustaban, pero en cuanto a Sakura era otra historia. En especial cuando estaba nerviosa y abochornada. Hablaba y hablaba a tal punto que no había ni pies ni cabeza a lo que decía, movía con desesperación sus manos, caminaba de un lugar a otro mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y estaba toda roja. Vaya que era una vista para recordar. Sonrió un poquito. Pocas cosas lograban poner así a Sakura, y siendo sincero, Sasuke se sentía orgulloso de ser el responsable. Sonrió un poco.

Sasuke simplemente se acercó más, ella seguía vociferando cosas sin sentido, y Sasuke no vio una mejor oportunidad que esa. Con agilidad, la tomó por los hombros y acercó su rostro hacia el de él. Se tuvo que agachar un poquito, y colocó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Era diferente que las veces anteriores, porque el contacto duró más que unos simples segundos. Algo sorprendida, Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos de par. Eso también era diferente, porque cada vez que compartían un beso, ambos mantenían sus ojos firmante cerrados (acción que a veces les ocasionaba la vergüenza del choque de sus narices). Sasuke también mantenía su mirada en la de ella. Al principio fue así, pero luego fueron entrecerrando los ojos cuando, con valor, trató de mover sus labios sobre los de ella. Luego de unos segundos, ella también quiso imitar los movimientos de sus labios, algo insegura de estar haciéndolo bien.

Tenían razón, no sabían mucho de esto, eran inexpertos, y aunque a veces era algo vergonzoso no saber cómo moverse, o donde colocar sus manos, para Sasuke también era perfecto. Así tal cual, aprender y equivocarse junto con ella era algo bueno.

Cuando ambos sentían que su beso se estaba volviendo algo incómodo y demasiado húmedo, (¿era normal tanta saliva?) se retiraron. Con toda la delicadeza que pudieron, trataron de limpiarse sus bocas. Bueno, ¿seguían aprendiendo, no?

"¿Eso quiere decir que no estas molesto conmigo?" Le preguntó luego de que ambos retiraron sus manos de sus bocas. Él sólo giró los ojos.

"Siempre y cuando no vuelvas a decir frente a toda la escuela sobre nuestra privacidad."

"No fue a propósito. ¿Me perdonas?"

"Hn."

Feliz, Sakura e acercó y le dio un muy rápido beso en la mejilla. "Gracias. No se volverá a repetir."

Porque, si ya sus amigos sabían del beso, y que eran pareja, no era como que fuera a suceder de nuevo, es decir, eran novios (¡kya!, _¡yeah, shannaro!_ ) y ya todos saben que se besaban.

¿Qué más podría suceder además de eso, cierto?

Porque su vida era perfecta. Bueno, casi perfecta.

.

.

.

* * *

NA: Me divertí escribiendo esto, No sé de donde saco tanta churrada xD

Bueno, la primer parte nació gracias al prompt en Tumblr de febrero, y siendo sincera no pensaba hacer una segunda parte, y como se darán cuenta, la historia tiene nombre de una canción, pero la primer parte de la historia no la base acorde a la canción, (como normalmente hago con mis historias) y hace poco volví a escuchar la canción, y me puse a pensar, divagando… y me dije "¿Por qué no hacer una continuación? Pues, he aquí. La verdad es que así no era como planeaba la segunda parte, pero si continuaba iba a ser muy largo y no subiría hoy, así que… no es garantía, pero pienso hacer una tercera parte ¡Hurra!

Reviews son muy bien recibidos :)


End file.
